Cheetah (DC)
The Cheetah is the name of four villains in the DC Universe, although the current Cheetah, Barbara Ann Minerva, is the best-known version of the character. She is the archenemy of Wonder Woman. Biography Priscilla Rich The Golden Age Cheetah was socialite Priscilla Rich. Jealous of Wonder Woman (the Golden Age version, later retconned to be Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta)'s fame, Priscilla was driven to villainy by her second personality, the Cheetah. Donning a cheetah costume, Priscilla became Wonder Woman's archnemesis, until her retirement, and eventual death. Deborah Domaine The niece of the Golden Age Cheetah, Deborah was a friend of Wonder Woman, until the villainous Kobra brainwashed her into picking up her aunt's evil legacy. This version no longer exists due to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Barbara Ann Minerva Much like her Golden Age predecessor, Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva was driven by envy to become a villain. A selfish, spoiled heiress, Minerva received her Cheetah powers and form from the sacrifice of her partner to an African plant god. However, because the ceremony is meant for virgins (hint-hint), her powers are half curse, half blessing. Minerva decided to challenge Wonder Woman's powers upon hearing of her arrival to Man's World in order to steal her magic lasso. Since then, the Cheetah has proven to be one of Wonder Woman's greatest enemies, as well as her arch nemesis and has shown that women can be just as bad as men. In the Justice League, she is one of the recurring enemies in both the original series and its sequel series. Press materials names her "A feline femme fatale who is scratching for a fight." Sebastian Ballesteros A native to Argentina, corrupt businessman Sebastian Ballesteros was briefly the fourth Cheetah after stealing Minerva's powers, but was killed by her out of revenge. Other Media DC Extended Universe The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah will appear as the main antagonist of the 2019 DC Extended Universe film, Wonder Woman 1984. She will be played by Kristen Wiig. ''The Flash'' Cheetah is mentioned in the third season of The Flash, being imprisoned at an A.R.G.U.S. facility. Appearance Prisicilla Rich wore a cheetah like costume that fits her tightly, she also wears a mask as well. Deborah Domaine also wears a similar costume with minor differences. Barbara Minerva is really the most recognizable and different than the two,rather than be in a cheetah like costume her appearance is that of a Cheetah. Her fur is almost none making her mostly nude but her body is somewhat covered with dark spots and her hair is long and red. She also has more muscles and actual claws. Powers and Abilities The first two Cheetahs had no superpowers, but were very agile; the third Cheetah had superhuman strength and speed, durability, retractable claws, and heightened senses. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Legacy Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Misandrists Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Justice League Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Video Game Villains Category:InJustice Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nemesis